moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilan Ravenshield
(I have removed much of my Wiki page to re-write it and make it more readable, understand this is my own doing and do not be alarmed. Thank you.) Foreword ''"We have been been witnessed to a terrible tragedy, the blood of good men has been shed upon this soil, honorable blood shed defending their lives, our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause…We will take the fight to Arthas and tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for -YOU- Arthas!…The Argent Crusade, an organization formed after the second battle of Light's Hope Chapel when Tirion Fordring united the remnants of the Knights of the SIlver Hand and the Argent Dawn together as one, to succeed where so many before them had failed, and succeed they did. They battered down the gates of Icecrown Citadel and took the Lich King from his throne. Now we keep our watch upon this world. We are everlasting, we are vigilant, we are the Argent Crusade. Evil beware, for we are righteous." '' Background A battle-hardened war veteran and lord of the House Ravenshield, Dilan dedicates his life to ridding the world of what he believes are the true evils of Azeroth, be they demon, undead or anything in between that threatens the world, he will stand against it. Dilan is also a Field-Commander in the Argent Crusade, his brilliant battle-tacticts, known for confusing and overwhelming the enemy, are known among many commanders in both the Alliance and Horde alike. Currently, along with his group of elite soldiers, Dilan is hunting down the elusive Lich-Lord, Sel Witherheart (AKA: Asher Sellix), a Lich-Lord who once served under Dilan as his bannerman but revealed himself to be a figurehead in the sinister Cult of the Damned. Asher poses a threat not just to Dilan and the House Ravenshield, but to the Argent Crusade and Azeroth. Before Birth Dilan's father was born to a Noble family in a region west of present day Deathknel high up in the peaks known as the Whispering Mountains. Within the mountains is a hidden valley-forest shrouded by ancient magics and navigatable by very few; the Ravenshield family, along with the families of Gradwin, Sellix and Paelor navigated the woodland and built a new home for themselves after migrating form the Arathi Highlands. The home would be kept safe, isolated for centuries as the families grew in power and thrived in peace. When Marcus Ravenshield II, Dilan's father, was visiting Lordaeron's capital he met Elexendra Sunstep, daughter of the Lord of the Sunstep noble family of Quel'Thalas. Marcus courted Elexendra in secret and begged her to see him whenever possible, their sneaking around roused the attention of both fathers and after a short while spies were sent out. Time pased, Marcus and Elexendra were now engaged and the news spread to both familes. Outraged the Sunstep family banished Elexendra from their midst for they would not bless such a wedding, the Ravenshield family felt such shame that Marcus' father banished him and renoucned him as a son and heir leaving his sickly younger brother to take up the throne. Marcus held firm, he took Elexendra to the town of Brill where the two married as peasants and lived as such. Elexendra gave birth to three children before her death, Marcus the third was born 53 years before the first war, Dilan, born 32 years before the first war, and their sister Elaye born 28 years before. Elexendra died when Dilan was only 20, thus began a downward spiral in his little family. (wip) Personality and Traits The Explorers from Brill Dilan was ignorant to his heritage as a noble and lived a happy life Along with his friend Jeronnan, Dilan made a name for himself as a lovable troublemaker, always exploring every nook and cranny of his home town and coming to know the people within. One day a mysterious outsider from the eastern end of the Kingdom came into Brill and explained he was from Corin's Crossing, a crossroads town in what is present day Eastern Plaguelands. This traveler inspired the sixteen year old Dilan to explore the entire kingdom of Lordaeron and see for himself the beauty and grace of his home country (wip) The First and Second Wars For thirty years Dilan has lived in peace, now news came north of strange green-skinned creatures raiding human settlements in the south, Marcus the Elder, Dilan's father, found this would be the perfect opportunity to regain favor in the Ravenshield family and sent Dilan and his older brother to Stormwind to gain renoun in the field of battle. Three decades of war begins now. First Contact: Orcs were foriegn to every human at the time, green skinned monsters made of muscle with glowing red eyes full of hate, screaming bloody murder and using massive axes to cleave foes in two. Beaten back: The Fall of Stormwind: Lordaeron Bound: The Second War: Dragons, why is it always dragons?: Humanity's Last Stand: The Southern Push Battle for Blackrock Mountain Battle for the Blasted Lands First steps into Draenor The Third War The Culling of Stratholme: The Frozen North: Following Jaina: Battle for Mount Hyjal: The Journey Home The Scarlet Crusade: The Argent Dawn: Bad time to visit Elwynn Forest: The Burning Crusade Wish you were here, best wishes from Outland: Saved by Mag'har: Battle of the Black Temple: Invasion of Quel'Danas: R & R: The Northrend War Contract Bound: The Battle of Wrathgate: Recovering in Westguard: Leaving the Golden Lion for the Silver Star: The Argent Crusade: The seige of Icecrown Citadel: The Cataclysm Fighting in the Plaguelands: Seige of Hearthglen: Seige of Stratholme: Contract bound, again: Battling the Twilight's Hammer: Joining the Clergy: Chasing Matiff Durthan: Following Tenevus: Scarlet LeClaire: War in Pandaria Grak of the Kor'kron: Rescue in the Barrens: A New Place in the World Rejoining the Argent Crusade: Finding his roots: A budding romance: Betrayed from within: Angus Farthing: The Hunt for Sel Witherheart Investigating Westfall: The Battle of Raven Hill: Raid in the Wetlands: Snuffing out Stranglethorn: Engaged in the Highlands: Possessions Talon: Redemption: The Sunstep Bow: Rune-etched eyepatch: Void-satchel: Rune-etched belt: Rune-etched boots: Rune-etched leggings: Rune-etched gauntlets: Tattered Argent Crusade Tabard: Argent Dawn Pin: Pets, Mounts and Companions: Palewing the Drake: Charfeather: Bor'an: Tenacious: Scaree the Raven: Penny the Worg: Tik: Skills Runescribing: Linguistics: Archery: Horseback riding: Tea Brewing: Bad Jokes: Relationships Scarlet Ravenshield: To Dilan she is the dawn and the dusk, the alpha and omega, Scarlet LeClaire stole Dilan's heart and still has it to this day. The two met behind a bar while Dilan was smoking his pipe and shared a laugh, after a few dates and about a year of happiness Dilan was told he needed to complete his service to the Alliance and fight in Pandaria. The night before he left Dilan shared a night of passion with his future wife and promised her if he lived he would marry her, lo' and behold, she rescued him from the clutches of the Kor'Kron prior to Vol'jin's rebellion and spirited him home, Dilan married her sometime after. Scarlet aids as Dilan's captain on the field of battle in the Argent Crusade and aids in organizing the tactical operations that the House Ravenshield executes. Matiff Durthan: Dilan's nephew by law, he was married to Feleina and following her death he retained the relation. Matiff first met Dilan as a warlock while protecting Feleina from a witch, the two quickly became friends despite Dilan's hatred of shadow magic and at one point Dilan nearly gave his life to bring Matiff back from the brink of madness. Matiff now serves as a battlemage for the Dalaran Senate and still keeps in touch with his uncle, pestering him to sail down to the large island Matiff made his home. Feleina Naylor: Dilan's adopted neice, Feleina killed herself in a depressed state following personal events that were out of DIlan's control. Her death brought him to hard tears and he would never truly forget her innocent outlook on life. Silesse Dawngale: The high elven battle-healer has saved Dilan's life and the life of his family members so many times that Dilan had no choice but to offer her an honorary place in the House Ravenshield for her efforts. Silesse is among the kindest and sweetest women Dilan knows and finds her to be among the few Alliance members that give him hope for peace in the world between the Alliance and Horde. Morgrim Steelsmith: Leader of the Ardent Inquisition, Dilan works closely with Morgrim to snuff out and scour any corruption present in the Alliance as well as call upon Morgrim's inquisitors to aid in operations carried out by Ravenshield. Morgrim has shown Dilan that there is still hope for a world free of corruption. Aurious Hightower: Lord of the House of Hightower and long time friend of Dilan, Aurious saved his life on countless occasions and proved himself to be one of the truest friends Dilan will ever come to know. After Dilan joined the Argent Crusade he offered Aurious a place as his right hand to lead the special operations unit of Ravenshield. Jeronnan of Lordaeron: Dilan's first friend and battle-brother, the two shared many experiences together in the years they knew one anothe. During the period between the Third War and the Burning Crusade Jeronnan mysteriously disappeared and was never heard from again, Dilan now barely opens up to anyone like he did to Jeronnan. Uheda: A high elf known as 'The Mule', Dilan found her begging for coin on the street and offered her food and drink before sending her on her way. Reluctantly she agreed and followed him to an inn where she had half a mind to attack and mug the unsuspecting Lord, she did not however. After a good meal and a short exchange, Dilan offered Uheda a place in his house to give her honest paying work and a roof over her head, she agreed and slowly their relationship bloomed into a brother-sister type, it was not long after that Uheda died from natural causes, many mourned her death and few would forget her entirely. Uheda will never be forgotten by Dilan or the House Ravenshield. Notable Photos SirDilanRavenshield.jpg|Art by Rainbird77 crusaders_by_angevere-d6qbggz.jpg|The lovers, Dilan and Scarlet. 1477898.jpg|Art by: Avannteth House Ravenshield.png|The old crest of House Ravenshield. House Gradwin.png|The Crest of House Gradwin House Paelor.png|The Crest of House Paelor House Selzan.png|The Crest of House Selzan. VibrantRavenshieldCOA_zpscb6cde12.png|The new Ravenshield family Crest. Rsz house hightower.jpg|The crest of House Hightower. New lordaeron by brunstan-d2zs3x7.png|Lordaeron is reborn through the Argent Crusade! Cooooppppyyy.jpg Ravenshield Armed.png|The symbol of the Ravenshield Military unnamed.jpg|A Raven Guard, the most elite and well trained units of House Ravenshield. Trivia (IC) *Dilan's favorite drinks are Dwarven Stout and Hearthglen Ambrosia. *Dilan's missing eye was caused by his brother turned death knight during the battle of Wrathgate. *As a result of the Second War, Dilan has a great fear of Dragons. *Because of orcish warlocks during the Second War, Dilan also hates shadow magic and especially despises warlocks of any kind with a passion, he will never be seen near one and if he ever is he will be very tense. *Dilan found he had a great talent for rune scribing and enchanting weapons and armor, he opened a shop and made a profitable business out of his talents in Stormwind that he still owns to this day. *Dilan has an minor allergy to cat hair. *Dilan hates and is even subtly racist to forsaken. *Dilan has an Arakkoa servant by the name of Tatherok. *Dilan Is not fond of politics. *Dilan hates small talk. *Dilan is a very religious man and strongly believes in the Light, however, it has never answered his prayers even once. *Dilan Speaks six languages fluently: Common, Darnassian, Orcish, Thalassian, Ursine and Dwarvish. He also has a love for studying other cultures and their history. *Dilan is currently studying Draenei and how to speak their language. Trivia (OOC) *Dilan and the Ravenshield family are being used as characters in a novel still in the process of being written. *Dilan used to be a battle-mage but that was omitted earlier on in his RP. *Dilan used to go by Marcus before the idea of a brother was made canon. *Dilan was never originally scared of dragons until a PVE encounter where a dragon randomly spawned and gave me quite a fright, needless to say it had to be done. *Dilan was originally supposed to be killed off and never RPed with again, but his assassin quit wow and he ended up being left alone until I developed his rp story into what it is today. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Crusade Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Argent Dawn Category:House of Weisserose